Beauty and the Dragon
by i wuv yooh gummi bear
Summary: Based of Disney's 'Beauty and The Beast'. The story tells of a handsome yet heartless prince who gets transformed into a hideous dragon and a beautiful young woman who wants to seek new adventures in her life. HitsuHina Version!
1. The Prologue

Hello! I decided to make a fan based parody of Beauty and The Beast with the cast of Bleach! And it's the HitsuHina version! This is only the prologue so it's short but the next chapter is the real story, this just tells you what happened with Toshiro.

* * *

><p>(~*~)<em><br>_

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young and handsome prince lived in a shining castle. His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the harsh cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and banished the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Neliel._ _The prince quickly tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous dragon, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the dragon concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom in ten years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a dragon for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a repulsive, hideous ice dragon?_


	2. Momo's Song

Hello again! Now the story begins! Yay. Remember, this is a parody, so it might be a little different from the actual movie, but it still follows the story line. And um…I want to apologize to any Jushiro fans hehe…Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, where a young women walked out of her house at dawn. She gracefully skipped down the steps and unto the little path that led to the town. She could hear the birds already singing there sweet tunes and it made her feel relaxed and peaceful. Swinging her small wooded basket around, she sang <em><strong>"Little town, it's a quiet village." <strong>_

She walked across a bridge, enjoying the beautiful scenery. _**"Everyday, like the one before." **_

When she reached the peaceful town, _**"Little town, fill of shinigamis, waking up to say…"**_

"_**Bonjour!" **_Chad greeted, opening his window.

"_**Konichiwa!" **_Shuhei popped his head of his window.

"_**Hello!" **_Unohana smiled warmly, dusting of a rug from her window.

"_**Hola!" **_Rin giggled, coming out of a chimney.

"_**Ciao!" **_Kyoroku took of his straw hat in a polite manner.

"_**There's Urahara with his hat and clogs, like always. With the same old shinigami items to sell." **_Momo sang, coming across his shop.

"_**Every morning's just the same, since the morning that we came…to this rich provincial town."**_

"Good mornin' Momo." Urahara greeted as Momo passed his shop.

Momo smiled and turned around and faced him. "Good morning, Mr. Urahara."

"Where are you going today?"

"The bookshop of course! I just finished the most amazing story about a kid who meets this soul reaper-"

"Yeah, that's great. Ururu, Jinta! Sweep the floor, will ya?" Urahara couldn't care less about the story book, instead, we wanted his shop to look nice for his customers. Momo shrugged her shoulders, and continued walking.

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki watch on as the Hinamori girl passed them up. _**"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question."**_

"_**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"**_

"_**Never part of any crowd." **_Ikkaku sneered.

"'_**Cause her head's always in the clouds." **_Yumichika leered.

"_**No denying she's a funny girl, that Momo." **_The citizens of District 1 chorused., except Mom who jumped on the back of a moving wagon.

"_**Bonjour!" **_An old man named Yamamoto, who was driving the wagon grinned_**"Good day!" **_Soi Fon responded. _**"How is your family?" **_He asked._**"Good morning!" **_Isane Kotetsu said, picking up a large ham from the variety at a shop. _**"**__**Good morning!" **_Sentaro flirted, staring at her with a cheeky grin._**"How is your wife?" **_Isane chuckled, hearing Kiyone slap Sentaro._**"I need six eggs!" **_Cried Mashiro Kuna. _**"That's too expensive!" **_Kaname told her.

"_**There must be more than this provincial life!"**_

Momo hoped off the wagon upon seeing her favorite bookstore.

"Oh, Momo! Good morning!" Uryu welcomed as she entered the store.

"Good morning, sir. I came to return the book I borrowed." Momo stated, handing him the book.

"What? You finished already?" Uryu asked surprised.

"I couldn't put in down! Do you have anything new?" She climbed the ladder leaning on the bookshelf, scanning her eyes through the each row of books.

"Not since yesterday." He replied, chucking.

She smiled. "Oh, that's all right. I'll borrow…this one!"

"That one? But you've read it twice!" He examined the book in her small hands.

She laughed. "Well, it's my most favorite! Far away places, daring zanpakuto fights, magic, romance, and mod souls in disguise as stuffed-"

"Well, if you love it that much, then it's yours."

"B-But sir! I couldn't-" She stammered, climbing off the ladder.

"No, I insist."

"Thank you, very much!" Momo thanked him, leaving his store.

She didn't notice the three men practically stalking her outside the store as she left. It was Ulquiorra, Coyote Starrk, and Grimmjow. They sang in unison as she walked by, already reading her book.

"_**Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar."**_

"_**I wonder if she's feeling well."**_

"_**With a weird, unfocused look." **_Tatsuki added.

"_**And her nose stuck in a book." **_Keigo noticed.

"_**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Momo." **_They all sang.

"_**Oh, isn't this amazing?" **_Momo sat down on the edge of the town fountain. _**"It's my favorite part because, you'll see!" **_Momo looked down at the book in her lap.

"_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"**_

Momo got up from the fountain, and continued her reading.

"_**It's always a wonder why her name isn't 'Beauty'" **_Yoruichi said as Momo passes by her._**"Her looks have got no parallel."**_

"_**But behind that fair façade." **_Isshin, who was standing by Yoruichi trying on a hat, sang. "_**I'm afraid she's rather odd, very different from the rest of us."**_

"_**She's nothing like the rest of us." **_The citizens of Rukongai District 1 sang._** "Yes, different from the rest of us is Momo."**_

"Wow Renji, you didn't miss a single one! You're the best soul reaper in the world!" Izuru said delighted as we watched in awe as Renji killed five Hollow's with a single strike of his sword.

"I know." Renji smirked.

"No hollow will never stand a chance against you, or a girl, for that matter." Izuru snorted.

"It's true Izuru, and I've got my sights set on that one." He pointed his sword at Momo, who was at the market buying apples.

"Huh? Jushiro's daughter?" Izuru was stunned.

"She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry." Renji was so sure of it.

"But she's-"

"The most gorgeous girl in the Rukon District." Renji interrupted.

"True, but-"

"That makes her the best," He paused, grinning evilly at Izuru. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Yes you do!" Izuru quickly said, sweating.

Renji snickered and sang, _**"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her...""I said she's gorgeous and I fell."**_

"_**Here in town there's only she...""Who is beautiful as me." **_Since he was so busy focusing on his reflection in a nearby hanging frying pan, he didn't seem to notice Momo walk by.

"_**So I'm making plans to woe and marry Momo."**_

He looked in her direction only to discover she had gone, confused, he looked the other direction and smiled as he saw her pacing away, he and Izuru followed her.

Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci all smiled charmingly as their eyes gazed on Renji walking passed them.

"_**Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?"**_

"_**Abarai Renji."**_

"_**Oh he's so cute!"**_

"_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing."**_

"_**He's such a tall, strong, handsome, red haired brute!" **_They all fainted.

Momo walked into a large crowd, much to Renji's disdain.

"_**Bonjour!"**_ Yammy waved.

_**"Pardon." **_Renji said, trying to squeeze though the crowd to catch up with Momo.

_**"Good day." **_Don Kanonji greeted.

_**"Hai!" **_Chizuru shouted.

_**"You call this bacon?" **_Mizuiro asked in disbelief.

_**"What lovely grapes!" **_Orihime giggled.

_**"Some cheese." **_Kenpachi said.

_**"Ten yards!" **_Kukaku groaned.

_**"One pound." **_Hanataro smiled.

_**"'scuse me!" **_Renji noticed Momo getting further and further.

_**"**__**I'll get the knife." **_Jin remarked.

_**"Please let me through!" **_Renji whined.

_**"This bread-" **_Rangiku began.

_**"Those fish-" **_Harribel looked disgusted.

_**"It's stale!" **_Nanao yelled.

_**"They smell!" **_Nemu hissed.

_**"Madame's mistaken." **_Baraggan said.

_**"Well, maybe so." **_Lilynette was mistaken.

"_**There must be more than this provincial life!" **_Momo slowly whirled around, singing up into the sky.

_**"Just watch, I'm going to make Momo my wife!" **_Renji announced to the whole town.

"_**Look there she goes"**_

"_**The girl is strange but special"**_

"_**A most peculiar mad'moiselle!"**_

"_**It's a pity and a sin."**_

_** "She doesn't quite fit in." **_

The whole town was watching as she began to walk off._**"'Cause she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl""She really is a funny girl""That Momo!"**_

Suddenly, she turned around, seeing that everything was normal, people going about their day, she smiled and turned back around.

"Good morning, Momo." He greeted, standing in front of her.

"Ohayou, Renji." Momo replied politely, taking her nose out of the book for a slight second to do so, then returning.

Unimpressed as Momo continued walking, he grabbed her book over her head from behind.

A little shocked, Momo quickly turned around. "Renji…" She placed out a hand. "May I have my book, please?"

Not really paying any attention to her, instead Renji was trying to figure out how you were supposed to read it. Flipping pages, holding the book in many directions while giving it a disgusted and confused look, he began, "How do you read this thing? There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people just use their imagination." Momo stated, smiling a bit as she shook her head at Renji in disbelief. He was unbelievable.

Renji, who didn't even want to go into that, closed the book and faced her. "Momo, it's about time you got your head out of those books and pay attention to the important things…" He swung the book around in her face before throwing it over his shoulder in a puddle of fresh mud.

Momo gasped and hurriedly went to go retrieve her book before it could get ruined. Kneeling down, she reached for her book, only to have Renji block her. Hinamori scowled as Renji towered over her, he finished, "Like me."

There was three, long feminine sighs that were heard in the background. Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci stood, admiring Renji's looks, and nearly, literally, falling head over heels.

"Everyone in Rukongai's talking about it," He stepped around her, unblocking Momo's path to get her book as she successfully rescued it. Renji apparently wasn't done, "it's not right for a women to…read." He said the last word with full disdain. He continued, "Then she starts getting those ideas…and thinking." He shook his head, completely hating the idea of a women reading.

"Renji, you are positively primeval." Momo cleaned her book with the long sleeve of her kimono.

Chuckling, "Why thank you, Momo."

She rolled her eyes. Idiot.

He wrapped a heavy arm around her shoulders. "What'd ya say you and me take a walk over to the Academy and watch my Zabimaru beat up people." He dragged her along, not caring for an answer.

"Maybe, some other time." Momo responded.

Overhearing this, the three women gasped in utter shook. Apacci reacted first, "What's wrong with that girl?"

"She's crazy!" Mila Rose commented.

"He's gorgeous." Sung-Sun sang, intertwining her fingers together lovingly.

Meanwhile, escaping from his hold, Momo protested. "Please Renji, I can't, I have to get home to help my father. Good bye." She bowed and began walked away in the opposite direction.

Izuru laughed. "That crazy ill man! He needs all the help he can get!" He and Renji both laughed in unison.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Momo snapped, facing them with hands on her hips.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Renji falsely agreed, punching Izuru hard.

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius! And shame on you for insulting a sick man!" She retorted.

BOOM!

Momo screamed and whirled around to the house on top of the hill in the distance were the loud noise came from, the house that belonged to her and her fathers. It was now smoking. "Oh no!" She sprinted to her home.

Renji and Izuru laughed together until Renji hit him upside the head. Izuru moaned in pain.

Momo finally reached her destination, she entered the small little basement of her house. When she opened the doors, smoke jumped out at her. This caused her to cough heavily, she could barely speak. "Father?" She coughed. "Father? Daddy?" She used her hand to wave away the smoke. She saw a blur moving around through the gray clouds as it started to clear up.

"How did that happen?" Jushiro Hinamori, father of Momo, asked himself before falling to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Daddy!" Momo ran to him, once the smoke cleared up. She noticed the red substance on his hand and she instantly grabbed the rag that was sitting on the nearby counter and handed it to him. Placing a gentle hand on his back, "Are you okay?"

He coughed twice, "I'm seriously about to give up on this thing! Piece of junk!"

Momo smiled, glancing up at the invention her father has been trying to finish for five months. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," Momo told him, helping him back on this feet. "And your so going to win first prize at the festival tomorrow…and become the world's first ever inventor who was a captain of the Gotei 13!"

He gave her a warm smile, "You _really _believe that?"

She giggled. "I've always have, and no matter want, I won't stop."

"Well! What are we waiting for! I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He excitedly slid back under the invention. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there…"

Momo happily followed his orders, digging through his tool box for the 'dog legged' one.

"So, did you have a good time in the village today?" He began a conversation as Momo handed him the needed tool.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "I even got a new book…" She couldn't help but think of Renji's words earlier that day. Unsure, Momo asked, "Hey dad, do you think I'm…strange?"

Ukitake laughed at the crazy idea, "What? My daughter? Say's who! Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Oh…" She hugged the book she had gotten that day. "I don't know. It's just that, I don't think I fit in very well here. There's no one I can really talk to, or be friends with."

"How about that Renji guy?" He brought up. "He's a handsome fellow, strong too."

"He's handsome all right, and strong…" There was only two positive things she could think of. "And rude and conceited and...Oh daddy, he's not for me!" She plopped down on the chair next to her working father.

"Don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Her father assured her, coming out from underneath the machine. "Now, let's see if it works." He pulled the lever. There was a train whistle that let out it's regular sound as smoke left it. Momo and her father backed away a little. Parts of the machine moved all over as they worked together to send an axe down on a log. Momo smiled as she watched the log slowly spilt in half. As it did, a spring from the bottom forced it up and flying towards where the rest of the cut logs were.

"It works!" Momo celebrated.

"It does!" Jushiro celebrated along with her.

"You did it!" Momo laughed, excitedly jumping up and down. "You really did it!"

"Hitch up Bonnie, Momo." He ordered, "I'm off to the fair and-" A piece of log slammed into the side of his head, completely knocking him out cold.

When Jushiro regained his consciousness, he was off to the fair.

"Good bye, father!" Momo waved. "Good luck!"

"Good bye, Momo. Take care." He waved back, riding on Bonnie's back, who was carrying a wagon that was attached to her. He headed out of town.

Hours later, however, Jushiro feared he had taken the wrong directions. He was now apparently lost, in the woods, and it was almost dark! Bonnie snorted, her eyes scanning through the creepy dark woods in fear.

"We should've been there by now. I must've missed a turn or something." Jushiro told himself, checking his map again. "I guess that log must've messed me- Wait a minute." Jushiro held his lantern up so he could read the wooden sign before him. The words weren't readable, at all. Bonnie, knowing this was a bad sign, turned to leave.

"No, let's go this way." Jushiro forced Bonnie to walk the opposite direction. Snorting in frustration, Bonnie looked down one trail, which was covered with eerie fog that was never ending. She looked down the other trail, which was clear and more easy to move through. Bonnie, who choose to take the second one, began to move towards it.

"Come on, Bonnie!" Jushiro motioned her with more force to walk down the first trail. "It's a short cut. We'll be there before you know it."

Walking slow, Bonnie's eyes her huge with fear. She looked up through the naked, un leaved tree branches and saw it was nearly night. A sudden movement in the woods caused Bonnie to immediately halt in her steps and glance around her, panicking.

"This can't be right!" Jushiro exclaimed, not hearing the howl in the distance. "Where have you taken us, Bonnie." He pulled her around. "We better turn around."

The howls became for louder, more closer.

Bonnie was freaking out, ignoring Jushiro's words to try to calm her down. She backed up unto a tree, hard, causing a large colony of black bats to swarm angrily around them. Jushiro screamed and Bonnie ran full speed ahead.

"Whoa, whoa steady girl!" Jushiro pulled her back with all his strength before she could fall off the cliff. Luckily, he managed to do so and quickly turned her around. "Steady, steady." Jushiro ordered the hog but Bonnie refused to be calm and instead trashed around. Losing his grip, Jushiro flung back, falling to the rough rocky ground as Bonnie ran away.

Coughing up a little bit of blood, Jushiro gazed ahead of himself. No bonnie. Terrified, he whispered her name only getting no response out of it. He weakly stood up but froze when he heard low growls coming from the hill beside where he was. Jushiro glared up at the dark furred, hungry looking wolfs in shock. He gasped and ran for his life. Running through the woods, he tried to swap the branches away from his face and begged to not trip over a twig.

He looked over his shoulder for a spilt second, and regretted it when he fell face first off a small, mini cliff.

Horrified, Jushiro glanced up at black, tall, ancient gates with a heavily paced breath. He turned back for the wolfs, who were about to pounce on him, and sprinted toward the gate.

"Help! Help me please! Is someone there!" He begged, shaking the gates madly. "Help!" He leaned in as one pair of the gate opened loosely. Without hesitation, Jushiro squeezed through the doors and swiftly snapped the gate closed with his foot. Jushiro took a few steps back, watching in fear as the crazy animals were still growling and clawing at the gates. When he circled around he gasped in astonishment, his eyes slowly gazed upon a tall, huge, old, yet beautiful castle.


	3. Shocking Proposal

Me-Okay, I'm sorry for making Renji, Gaston.

Renji-Yeah? Why the *%# am I the bad guy?

Me-Cuz your sexy.

Renji-…

Me-*smiles* I love you Renji.

As if on cue, thunder struck and rain began to pour down. Tearing his eyes from the castle, Jushiro rapidly crossed the bridge, leading up to the castle doors, too much in a hurry to notice he had dropped his hat. He loudly knocked three times. "Help!"

Strangely, the door was unlocked. As Jushiro entered the castle's foyer, he admired the rich, beauty of the castle. Closing the door behind him, he stepped forward.

"Hello?" His voice echoed.

Rubbing his goose-bumped arms, he called out again, "Hello?"

"That fellow must've lost his way in the woods." A talking candlestick that went by the name Ichigo stated.

"Shut up." A talking stuffed lion plushie, Kon, harshly whispered. "He'll hear us. Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" He asked a loud, upon hearing voices.

Knowing Ichigo, Kon warned him. "Not a word Ichigo! Not one single word!"

"I didn't mean to introduce, but I lost my boar and I need a place to stay for the night."

Feeling sorry for the white haired man, Ichigo gave Kon a sorry look. "Oh, come on Kon! Have a heart!"

Kon hurriedly placed his paws over Ichigo's mouth to silence him.

Ichigo scowled and slapped Kon upside the head with a flaming candle for a hand, spreading a little fire on Kon.

"Ah! My fur!" Kon freaked out.

Laughing, Ichigo spoke loudly and freely. "Of course old man! Your welcomed here!"

"Who said that?" He walked over to a table that held a flaming candlestick.

"Right by you." Ichigo, confused, tapped his shoulder.

Jushiro looked all over, still finding no one. "Where?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo tapped him on the head. Jushiro brought the candlestick to his face and scanned very closely. There was a face!

"What's up?" Ichigo casually greeted.

Jushiro gasped and automatically let go of Ichigo, who feel to the floor with a light thud. His flames went out and he snapped, "Hey! What was that for!"

"Incredible." Jushiro said in amazement, examining the candlestick.

"Oh just great! Know you've done it, Ichigo!" Kon sarcastically retorted, jumping off the table once he got the fire on his head out. "Just fantastic! Just splendid-Ahh!" Jushiro picked him up.

"How is this accomplished?" He studied Kon.

"Put me down!" Kon protested.

Jushiro touched the white little button in the center of Kon's belly earning a giggle from Kon.

"N-no, not there!" Kon giggled more, "That tickles! Stop that!"

Ichigo chuckled.

Jushiro placed his finger in Kon's ear.

"Do you mind?" Kon snapped, jumping out of his hold.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I…well…never seen a talking a-a-a-ACHU!" Jushiro sneezed.

"Man, you must be soaked to the bone. Hey, why don't you come warm up by the fire." Ichigo suggested, leading the way from Jushiro.

"Thank you."

"No! You know what the master would do! I demand you stop this at once!" Kon pulled on Jushiro's robe until he fell down the a few sets of stairs. Kon couldn't believe his eyes, "No! Anything but the master's chair!"

Jushiro took a seat in the large, cozy seat next to the warm fire place.

"I'm not seeing this!" Kon covered his eyes. "Nope, I am not seeing this!"

Komamura, a dog that's a foot stool, barked happily as he ran up to Jushiro.

"Well, hello there boy." Jushiro patted his head. Komamura barked again and slipped underneath Jushiro's feet and provided him a foot rest. Di Roy, the coat hanger, came across him and placed a nice warm blanket over Jushiro. "What service."

"Okay! This has gone on far enough! I'm in charge here and-" He was run over by Ririn and Yachiru's little tea table on wheels. They rolled up by Jushiro's side.

"Would you like a nice, hot cup of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." Ririn poured a cup of tea for him into a little chipped tea cup.

"No tea!" Kon demanded. "NO tea!"

Jushiro took and small cup and drank.

Yachiru giggled. "His lip feels weird!"

Shocked, Jushiro pushed the teacup away from his mouth and smiled. "Oh! Hello there!"

Suddenly, the large door behind them swung open, creating a large burst of wind to whirl around, causing the fire to go out and making the room appear dark and chilly, Yachiru retreated behind Ririn mumbling, "Uh-oh."

Jushiro clenched the blanket tighter, trembling with fear.

A large, ferocious icy scaled dragon entered the room silently until he looked around the room. He let out a loud, nasty growl as he strolled angrily through the foyer. Jushiro could only see the dragon's shadow, and it was huge!

"There's a stranger here." Toshiro growled, glaring at his servants untrustingly.

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Uh, I'll explain master, you see…this man was lost in the woods and he needed a place-"

Not liking Ichigo's answer one bit, Toshiro let out a loud, powerful roar. Ichigo's fire went out again, for the second time that night.

"Um…Master…" Kon peeked out from underneath the rug. "I'd love to take the moment to say…" He took a deep breathe. "I was completely against this from the start! It was all his fault!" He pointed to Ichigo, who looked shocked. "And I tried my best to stop them! Would they listen? No! No! N-"

Toshiro yelled, his voice like crashing thunder. Kon yelped like a little girl and hid back under the carpet. Jushiro snapped his head to the right in terror, as he snapped his head to the left he gasped in horror. He was only mere inches away from Toshiro's huge, monstrous face.

"Who are you! What do you think your doing here!" Toshiro shouted, stepping closer to him.

Jushiro left the chair and was now backing away from the dragon in fright.

"I-I-I was lost in the woods and-and I-"

"Your not welcomed here!" He yelled.

"B-but I-I-"

"What are you staring at!" His voice was low yet painfully loud as he towered over Jushiro.

He gulped. "N-Nothing!"

"Oh, I see." He snarled. "So you've come to look at the hideous dragon!"

"P-please! I mean NO harm! I just needed a place to stay, that's all!" He tried to reason with the dragon.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" He hissed, grabbing hold of Jushiro's robes.

Jushiro knew by his tone that the place he was going to stay wasn't good. He begged, "Please! No! Nooo!"

But it was too late, the beast had gone into another room, pulling Jushiro away, and slammed the door shut.

The next day, Renji and Izuru were outside of Momo's house, peeking through the bushes.

"Momo's gonna get the surprise of her life!" Izuru snorted. "Huh, Renji?"

"Yep." He smiled. "This is her lucky day." He stood up, let go of the branch he was holding and walked off. Sadly, the branch swung back and slapped Izuru in the face.

Renji approached a group of people who were getting ready and preparing for the wedding. He cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding…but first I'd better go in there in propose to the girl."

Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci cried brokenheartedly, while everyone else was laughing.

"Now Izuru," He poked him in the nose harshly. "When Momo and I come out that door…"

"Oh! I know! I know!" Izuru happily grabbed his baton. "I start the band!" He began to conduct and the band began to play 'Here comes the bride' in a sloppy, informal tune.

Renji growled, "Not now you idiot!" He shoved a huge horn over Izuru roughly.

"Sorry…" Izuru apologized.

Inside the house, Momo was peacefully reading her favorite book. Hearing someone knocking on the door, she gently placed her book down on the table and went to the door. She looked through the binoculars and the saw that is was non other than Renji. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she opened the door, not wanting to be rude.

Renji barged in. Momo took a step back and fake her niceness, "Oh, Renji. What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it, Momo?" He paused. "Aren't I just full of surprises?" He leaned on a small wooden dresser with a circled mirror attached to it. "You know, Momo, there's not one girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

Momo rubbed her arm nervously, what was he getting at?

"Today is…" He paused to look at himself in the mirror. He began to clean his teeth with his tongue. Upon seeing it helped, he smiled and continued his speech, "The day that your dreams come true!"

He took large steps towards her and she hastily walked back, behind the table.

She looked at him funny, "And what do _you _know about my dreams?"

"Oh, I know everything there is to know." He plopped ungracefully down on a chair, kicking his muddy, boots on top of her kitchen table, and on her book. "Now, picture this. A huge noble house. The 'Abarai' family name known all over Rukongai. The maid's cooking and cleaning. And my little wife massaging my feet…"

Momo about gagged when he kicked off his shoes, revealing big, beyond stingy feet. There was a large hole in his sock where his big, fat toe poked out. She clenched her nose.

"While the little one's play in the garden with the dogs. We'll have about seven or eight."

"Dogs?" She hoped that's what he meant.

"No!" He almost snapped, but then smirked. "Attractive boys, like me!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." She joked, getting her back once Renji stood up and continued to read.

Renji scowled, but didn't give up. "And you know who that wife's gonna be?"

"Oh, I wonder who…" She gently placed her book into the shelf.

"You Momo!" He chuckled, his hands on each side of her head on the wall, basically blocking her from escaping. "Can't you just see it? Mrs. Abarai Momo. It's almost as beautiful as my name."

"Please! Renji!" She pleaded for him to stop, ducking under his arm was her only way to safety. She walked backwards, placing a old rocking chair between them in her best attempt to keep him away. She backed up to the door that leaded to a small, muddy pod by her house outside. "I-I'm speechless…I really don't know what to say…"

Renji approached her, knocking over the rocking chair in the process. "Well, you can start by saying 'yes'."

Again, he smacked his hands on the door between her head. He moved closer to her face. "Will you marry me, Momo?"

"I-I'm very sorry Renji but…I…" She panicked as he leaned in, his lips puckered up. "I just don't deserve you!" She grasped the silver door knob and pushed it open almost immediately. Momo moved as Renji went face first out the door, and rolled into a large, mud filled pond. Momo waved him bye before throwing out his muddy boots and retreating back into her home.

Thinking it was his cue, Izuru started up the band. He noticed Renji's rear sticking up from the pond's surface. Stupidity, Izuru bent over laughing and asked, "So…how'd it go?"

Renji angrily snapped his head out of the muddy pond, his red hair in his face covered in mud as he snatched Izuru by his collar. "I'll have Momo as my wife whether she likes it or not! Make no mistake about that!" He slammed Izuru into the mud and marched off.

"So…it went well?" Izuru asked the pig that was swimming in mud. The pig snorted in response.

Woohoo, the second chapter is done! Again, I want to apologize for any Renji lovers, trust me, I love him too, but I just thought he'd make a sexy, good Gaston. Plus, I didn't want to make Aizen Gaston, that'll be too common. And, too any Jushiro lovers, I'm sorry! It was hard for me to write it since I love Ukitake! Poor guy D:

Well, I hoped you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
